Secret time in the school's locker room
by MoonlessVenus
Summary: I'm not good with summaries, but this has no plot- it's just smut. Suzuno x Negumo (I don't think it's Inzuma Eleven technically.) Probably a LOT of ooc


**_Random smut scene..._**

**_Why am I so perverted? ._._**

**_I don't think this really has a plot so..._**

**_Get ready to nosebleed. ^.^_**

* * *

**"I-I-It's really no need for us to try right now, r-right?"**

**Suzuno glared as he pushed the red head against the wall.**

**"Nagumo, it was your idea to play rock-paper-scissors. I won, you lost and you're the cat (Bottom) get over it."**

**"I-I...don't know if I can do this...!"**

**"Don't be scared, I'll be gentle...I promise, and if I'm not- you top next time."**

**With all his pride, Nagumo nodded in agreement. **

**"Fine...b-but at least make this romantic..." Suzuno looked around.**

**"We're in a locker room; how the hell is that suppose to be romantic?"**

**"Suzuno-san can make anything beautiful..." Now that...That almost made Suzuno pounce on him.**

_**'Slow and steady, wins the race.'**_

**With a deep blush, the silverette kissed his lover's forehead and down to his neck, then collarbone.**

**Moaning, Negumo looked at the other. ****_'His tongue is magic...It's so long...And he sucks like a vacuum..Damn...'_**

**Holding back the need to rape the Silverette was going to be tough... Suzuno licking and sucking on Nagumo's collarbone, caused the red head's arousal to get hard and throb.**

**"Nagumo." Suzuno said in a seductive voice...Not meaning to of course. "You're amazingly hard. It's poking me."**

**"H-H-H-HOW IS SOMETHING LIKE THAT ROMANTIC?"**

**"Who said it was? What in the bloody hell do you want from me? Just shut up and let me take you..."**

**Though his voice was calm...It was also stern...****_Very_**** stern. **

**"F-Fine-ahn!" Nagumo choked on a moan, the feeling of a cold hand touching his hardening manhood made him jolt.**

**"Maybe..." Suddenly, he picked up his uke and laid him on a bench. "W-What?!"**

**"You're afraid of penetration, right?" Suzuno's assumption was true...Which caused the red head's face to go ablaze.**

**"Then...Let's try sixty-nine." The silverette licked his lips with a devious smirk. This was going to be delicious.**

**"W-What?!" After all of Nagumo's refusal, he gave in. ****_'Damn it...This is too embarrassing...Why is he so perverted?' _**

**Suzuno stared up at the sight in front of him. ****_'Fuck...Slow and steady...' _**** Slow and steady really wasn't working!**

**Licking the red head's tip, his face flushed more at the sweetness he finally had a chance to taste. **

**Uncontrollably, the silverette engulfed the other boy's hard length. **

**"N-NGH!" Nagumo gasped and moaned as he was being eaten so hungrily. Trying to get his other half back the same pleasure he licked the pearl of precum at the top of his slit. Although it tasted weird- he'd soon get used to it. **

**Suzuno continued to suck hard. Like a vacuum; as Nagumo said. "A-Ahn, S-Suzuno stop, I-I'll cum..." **

**The boy did as the red head commanded, but again he stared at the sight that was in front of him.**

_**'I can't take it...' **_

**Nagumo jolted, "W-What?!" A finger was rubbing against his puckered entrance. It felt...really...****_good. _**

**_"A-AHNG! UWAH!" _****something wet pressed against his entrance...and it wasn't a finger. His gray briefs were pulled down to his ankles then all the way off as a tongue poked through his puckered entrance asking for attention. **

**"Ghn!" Negumo tried to move, but the silverette wrapped his legs around his frame so he couldn't.**

**Suzuno licked and flicked his tongue in and out of the begging hole. "Mmm...sweet..." He stated before pulling away leaving a trail of saliva and licking his lips.**

**The red head looked back, "Suzuno..." His expression looked like he was begging. **

**"Negumo..." Suzuno whispered before pressing his middle finger inside of the other.**

**"UWAH!" Maybe he should have sucked on his fingers before-?**

**"Suzuno! Ahng! Nghh!" the red head moaned as he moved his hips trying to get more friction.**

**Surprised by this reaction, the silverette added another finger and started scissoring his partner's tight hole. **

**"I was told that I am to wait until I can put three fingers in..." "Ngh! Hnnn! I-It!" Thrusting his fingers in and out, he heard a whimper then scream from the red head.**

**"Suz-Suzuno-ahnnnn!" "Found it..." His eyes went half lidded from the delicious sound emitting from Negumo.**

**"Found wha-NAHHH!" Hitting the same place with this fingers, Suzuno decided to add another finger to be sure that his lover was ready for him.**

**_'So soft...'_**** Suzuno thought to himself while pulling his fingers away. He grabbed the little cat's leg, putting it over his shoulder.**

**"S-Suzuno.." The red head with an apple red face, drooling coming from the side of his mouth, and his area looking a sticky mess called his name.**

**"I really like you..." ****_'EH?!'_**** "You're the reason that I thought I was homosexual...Heh...I was right."**

**_'So...emotion is attached to this fling...'_**** "I'm glad negumo, because I think I'm addicted to you."**

**Without warning, Suzuno pushed his blunt, rock hard tip into his partner.**

**Thrusting slowly, Suzuno pushed himself all the way in then pulled out...again...and again...and again, picking up speed as well.**

**"H-Haa!" Negumo covered his face with both of his arms, ****_'T-This is too erotic...'_**

**"Negumo!" The silverette removed the red head's arm from his face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted with a blush.**

**"I want to see Negumo, all the faces... I want to see what you look like when you're feeling pleasure..."**

**Ah, damn, he really was a pervert... ******** "Do you know how hard it was to hide my urges from you for this long?!"**

**Golden optics went wide, "What...?"**

**"I've wanted to hold you for the longest time...And now is my chance...So I want to remember it all."**

**"You're kidding me right?" "NO, I NEVER PLAY AROUND! I'VE WANTED TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS SINCE WE WERE YOUNG!"**

**Negumo's pale face was now a crimson red. "Suzuno..." His reached out his hand. "You should have said something earlier...Now please pleasure me..." A warm smile was across his lips.**

**The silverette blushed and gulped. He just couldn't control anymore... He pulled out slowly and pushed in hard.**

**"AH!" Negumo moaned as Suzuno pounded into him harder and harder, picking up speed each time.**

**The red head bit his lip trying not to moan so loudly. "N-Negumo!" The pleasure the sliverette was feeling was visible on his face.**

**"You're so tight a-and you're sucking me i-in. W-Whatever you're doing, k-keep it up...! Ngh!" "S-Suzu-UWAHHHH!"**

**That last thrust made Negumo scream again. "Found it..." "FOUND WHAT?!" He shouted in embarrassment. "You're 'sweet spot' or 'pleasure button.'" Panting, Suzuno replied thrusting in that same spot once more. **

**"UWAHHHHHH! NWAHHHHH!" His moans were just delicious. "N-Negu-mo! Nugh~" The red head clenched around his lover as his moans got louder and more frequent. It was this warmth in the pit of his stomach as well...**

**"S-Suzuno, s-stop! I'm c-com-ing!" "L-Let's come together, ngh!" With one last powerful thrust; Suzuno released his sticky sweetness inside of his lover while he dirtied their stomachs and both screamed out each other's name. **

**The boys covered in sweat and panting looked at each other flushing. "T-That..." **

**The silverette laid on his uke and hugged him. "W-Was it good Negumo...?" Negumo nodded in response.**

**"Better then any girl before this...?" He nodded again, "Then be my boyfriend! Then we can do this anytime we want..."**

**"Sure...Yes..." Suzuno looked up with a smile, "Yay..." "Just remember..."**

**"Hm?" "Next time we do this...I'm top..." Negumo averted his gaze and blushed once again. **

**"Deal..." Suzuno chuckled as his cuddle with his new lover.**

* * *

**Okay, I'm done- thank you! ^.^ ... Might make another one of these so Negumo can top... . **


End file.
